Poke Rangers Orre Chronicles
by Starfighter364
Summary: You've read about the battles against Kaginz, but have you wondered about the past of some of the rangers before they joined the team? Anthony and Pikachu bond, and a friend joins them on their journey.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon. I wasn't going to begin this until I finished one of my stories, but it is technically a part of Poke Rangers Orre, so I decided to do it now.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

-Point of View-

The Journey Begins

**Pallet Town in the year 2000 **

-Anthony-

I'm Anthony Madigan, a 10 year old boy, I will begin my Pokemon Journey today. I have psychic powers that are developing and I can understand every Pokemon language. I have great parents and a little sister named Christina, she is 3 years old, and will be 4 soon. My sister, along with most of my family calls me Scottie. My best friend's name is Josh Snead, he is 9 years old and will begin his journey next year, he lives in New Bark Town all the way in Johto. I woke up this day at 6 o'clock and I worked until 10 o'clock on an upgrade for the Poke Gear I ordered from Johto, I had been working on it for a while and had just finished, it would allow me to keep infinite numbers stored. I went down stairs to eat breakfast and saw my mom and sister.

"Hey mom." I said while coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Anthony, are you ready to get your first Pokemon?" My mom asked.

"Of course! I've been waiting a long time!" I said excitedly as I ate breakfast and went to the door. "I'm going to get my Pokemon now, I'll be back soon!"

"Scottie!" My sister called as I was about to walk out the door.

"What is it Chrisy?" I asked her, using the nickname my family gave her.

"Could you catch me a Jigglypuff on your journey? I always wanted one!" Christina said.

"I will." I said while smiling. I walked out the door and began walking towards Prof. Oak's lab. Along the way I saw Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, those two boys were once friends, but Gary became a jerk later and ruined their friendship, they are both 7 years old. The two were arguing about whether Pokemon were our friends or tools, when the two saw me, Ash ran up.

"Anthony! Gary keeps saying that Pokemon are just tools! They're our friends, right?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." I replied. "They have feelings, just like us, and they should be treated nice."

"You both are just losers." Gary said as he walked away.

"Boy he's a brat." I said as he walked away.

"Hey Anthony! Donald went to Prof. Oak's Lab." Ash told me.

"Ok, I'm going." I said as I walked towards the lab again. Donald was once my friend, but we eventually stopped being friends, and now we dislike each other as much as Ash and Gary do each other, or maybe even more. I went into the lab and saw Donald.

"Well, if it isn't Anthony." Donald said. "I can't believe a loser like you is getting a Pokemon."

"Watch it Donald." I said angrily.

"I'm going to be the one to marry her, and you can't do anything about it." Donald said smugly.

"Ok, first of all, why are you bringing this up now, second of all, she will choose who she wants to marry, and you can't force her." I replied.

"And it will be me!" Donald said.

"Whatever." I replied. "Where is Prof. Oak?"

"He still hasn't come in." Donald replied. "I've been waiting for hours."

"Well, I'm going to look for him." I said as I walked out the door. I went into the path leading out of town because I thought he would be catching Pokemon. The second I stepped onto the path, I heard Prof. Oak's voice.

"Wait!" He shouted coming up to me. "It's dangerous out there, wild Pokemon may appear." Suddenly a Pikachu came up and shocked Prof. Oak, he dropped a Poke Ball.

"A Pikachu!" I shouted.

"Anthony! Get away quick!" Prof. Oak shouted.

"Sorry Prof. Oak, but no." I replied.

"What?" He shouted. "That Pikachu will hurt you if you stick around."

"Not if I catch it!" I replied. "Pikachu is my favorite kind of Pokemon, and I'm going to catch this one." I picked up the Poke Ball that Prof. Oak dropped.

_"You can't catch me you human!" _The Pikachu shouted at me.

"Oh yeah? Let's just see about that!" I shouted. "Poke Ball go!" I threw the ball at the Pikachu, and it hit. The ball shook a few times then stopped. The Pikachu was captured, and I picked up the ball. "Prof. Oak, could I please have this Pikachu as my first Pokemon?"

"Are you sure you want it?" He asked. "It might be better to get a Pokemon that wasn't just captured, after all, wild Pokemon aren't used to being with humans, and because of that, Pikachu may not get along with you."

"I know Prof. Oak, but I really want a Pikachu, and I know you don't already have one." I said.

"Ok." Prof. Oak said. "But on one condition."

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"Take another Pokemon with you, because I don't want you going around with only a freshly caught Pokemon." Prof. Oak replied.

"Ok." I said as we walked back to the lab. When we were in, we saw Donald looking pretty annoyed.

"What took so long Prof. Oak?" Donald asked. "And why does Anthony have a Poke Ball."

"Don't worry about where I was, but as for why Anthony has a Poke Ball, well, we were attacked and I dropped a Poke Ball, and he used it to captured the Pokemon." Prof. Oak explained.

"So, Anthony doesn't get a Pokemon from you?" Donald asked.

"Oh he still gets one." Prof. Oak replied. "You see, I don't want anyone to be running around with only a newly captured Pokemon. Now Anthony, take that Poke Ball on the table." I went to where Prof. Oak pointed, but before I could pick the ball up, Donald shoved me and snatched it.

"No way, I want this one." Donald said.

'Jerk.' I thought as I went up to Prof. Oak.

"Donald, I was going to give you a Pokemon anyway you know." Prof. Oak said. "Here Anthony, choose one of these." He opened up a backpack with 3 Poke Balls in it, one had a picture of a flame, one had a picture of a leaf, and one had a picture of a drop of water.

"I'll take this one." I said, and I picked up the one with the leaf on it. "Let's see what I chose!" I threw the ball up and out came a Bulbasaur. It looked at me.

_"He has my Poke Ball, did he choose me?" _The Bulbasaur wondered out loud.

"Yes I did." I replied to he Bulbasaur.

_"Can you understand me?" _The Bulbasaur asked.

"Yes I can. I'm Anthony, and I'm you're new trainer." I said to the Bulbasaur.

_"Thank you! I'm glad I finally have a trainer!" _The Bulbasaur replied happily.

"Ok, for now you'll have to go in your ball." I said. "I'll bring you out later. Bulbasaur return!" Bulbasaur went back into his ball.

"You loser! Talking with Pokemon? They're just dumb creatures!" Donald said.

"Pokemon are our friends, and I won't put up with anyone insulting them. Let's battle!" I shouted.

"Ok, loser." Donald said with a smirk on his face.

**End of Chapter **

Next chapter Anthony goes head-to-head with Donald in a Pokemon battle. Chapter title: Pikachu vs. Eevee, the beginning of a rivalry. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Pikachu vs Eevee

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

-Point of View-

Chapter 2: Pikachu vs. Eevee, the beginning of a rivalry

**Pallet Town in the year 2000 **

-Anthony-

I captured a Pikachu that attacked Prof. Oak and me, and then I got a Bulbasaur. Donald insulted Pokemon and I challenged him to a battle.

"Go! Poke Ball!" Donald shouted as he threw the ball, an Eevee came out.

_"Is it time to battle?" _Eevee asked.

"Go Pikachu!" I shout, throwing his ball. Pikachu growled at me when he appeared.

"Ha! If that thing hates you then it at least has a little intelligence! Of course, because it's a Pokemon, that means it can't be too smart." Donald said with a smirk.

_"What?"_ Eevee asked with a hurt look.

_"Why you! I'll bring you down you creep!" _Pikachu shouted angrily.

"I agree." I said to Pikachu. "I'd have to be stupid not to see that you don't like me, but we have a common enemy, we should work together."

_"Fine, but I won't like it." _Pikachu said.

"Eevee! Tackle!" Donald shouted. Eevee charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Charge at Eevee and surround yourself with electricity!" I shouted as Pikachu did as I said, Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Eevee fainted.

"Eevee Return!" Donald shouted as Eevee went back into its ball. "Stupid Pokemon, it couldn't even defeat you two losers. I'm out of here." Donald left the building.

"Good job." Prof. Oak said while clapping.

"Thanks." I replied. "Now Pikachu, I think you deserve a rest, because Volt Tackle hurts the user a little."

_"Don't even think about putting me in that ball again human!" _Pikachu shouted at me.

"Ok." I said in response. "I'll only put you in the ball under certain circumstances, like if you're about to be kidnapped, and I'll let you out as soon as possible, but could you at least help me in battle?"

_"Fine, but I still don't like you." _Pikachu replied.

"All right, now meet Bulbasaur!" I shouted as I released Bulbasaur.

_"I'm out already?" _Bulbasaur asked in surprise.

"I want you to meet Pikachu, you're going to be teammates." I told Bulbasaur.

_"Hello!" _Bulbasaur said as he extended his vine for Pikachu to shake.

_"Whatever." _Pikachu said while turning away.

_"What's wrong?" _Bulbasaur asked.

_"I have no intention of being friends with a human, or any Pokemon who likes a human." _Pikachu replied.

"What do you have against humans?" I asked Pikachu.

_"I lost my family because of a group of humans, and all humans are the same." _Pikachu replied.

"No we're not." I said to Pikachu. "Saying that all humans are the same is like saying that all Pikachu are the same, and I know that isn't true."

_"Don't compare us Pikachu to you humans!" _Pikachu replied angrily.

"You'll eventually see that you're wrong about humans." I said. "Bulbasaur, do you want to stay out of your Poke Ball?"

_"Yes!" _Bulbasaur replied happily. _"You're my trainer, and I want to get to know you better. Plus, I don't hate you like a certain Pokemon in this room."_

_"You're a fool." _Pikachu replied as he turned his back on us again.

"Anthony." Prof. Oak said. "Could you please go to Viridian City and pick up a package for me?"

"Ok, I will, let's go guys." I said as we walked out the door. We saw my family waiting.

"Are those your Pokemon?" My dad asked.

"That's right." I replied.

"How come you have two, and how come they're out of their Poke Balls?" Christina asked.

"Long story, but I have an errand to run before I can begin my journey." I replied. "I have to go to Viridian City, but I'll be back soon."

"Ok, but take this." My mom said as she handed me a bag with a bunch of Potions and Antidotes, it also had 5 Poke Balls and some money in it. "I got it for you so that you'd be ready when you started."

"Thanks mom." I said as I walked towards Viridian City.

**End of Chapter **

Ok, I know that in the games you can't get Poke Balls until you get a Pokedex, but I decided to change it. As you can see, Pikachu didn't always like humans as much as he does in Poke Rangers Orre, but that will change. I will only do Anthony's journey on here until he gets his first badge, then I will do other things. I've checked the number of hits to this story, so I know people are reading it, so please review, it doesn't take long to push a button and leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Setting out

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

-Point of View-

Chapter 3: Setting out

**Route 1 in the year 2000 **

-Anthony-

I defeated Donald in a one-on-one battle using Pikachu against his Eevee. I agreed to pick up a package for Prof. Oak that was waiting for him in Viridian City, my mom gave me a bag with a bunch of Potions and Antidotes, along with 5 Poke Balls and some money. I am now on my way. After several hours and many battles against wild Pokemon, we made it to Viridian City, our first stop was the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy, can you check my Pokemon?" I asked as we entered. "We had a lot of battles on the way here."

"Yes, just let me see your Pokemon for a little bit." She said as she went to check my Pokemon, but Pikachu hissed at her when she came to check on him.

_"Stay away from me you human!" _Pikachu said angrily.

"What's with your Pikachu?" Nurse Joy asked.

"He hates humans." I said simply. "Apparently he lost his family because a group of humans kidnapped them."

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said in shock. "That's terrible."

_"Don't play dumb, you humans love to do it and you do it all the time." _Pikachu said.

"No, we catch Pokemon, but most of us aren't greedy enough to take a whole group, and if a Pokemon doesn't want to leave where we found them, then most of us let them stay."

_"Then let me go!" _Pikachu said. _"I want nothing to do with humans."_

"If you want me to I will, but I've got a deal for you." I replied.

_"What is it?" _Pikachu asked.

"If you stay with me, then I'll do everything I can to help you get your family back." I said.

_"How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?" _Pikachu asked.

"What other chance do you have to find your family?" I asked. "It isn't very likely that you'll see them if you go back, and a lone Pikachu won't get very far anywhere else."

_"You have a good point." _Pikachu replied. _"Fine, I'll stay with you, at least until I find my family, but if I find out you're lying, then I'm leaving."_

"Fair enough." I said.

"You can understand your Pikachu?" Nurse Joy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I can understand all Pokemon." I replied. "Could you get my Pokemon some food?"

"Right away." She said as she left. While my Pokemon ate, I went to the Poke Mart and got Prof. Oak's package. I went back to the Pokemon Center.

"You ready guys?" I asked.

_"I'm ready!" _Bulbasaur said as he jumped into my arms.

_"I still say you're a fool."_ Pikachu said to Bulbasaur. We left, and we soon heard a scream for help, we rushed to where the scream came from and saw a Mankey attacking someone.

_"So more have come!"_ The Mankey shouted angrily. _"I'll take you down as well."_

"Bulbasaur go!" I shouted as Bulbasaur ran in to battle. I had talked to Bulbasaur earlier, so I knew it's attacks, but I was surprised with one. "Sweet Scent!" Bulbasaur used Sweet Scent on Mankey calming it down.

_"What is that smell?" _Mankey asked while sniffing.

"Poke Ball go!" I shouted as I threw the ball, Mankey was sucked in, and soon was captured. I picked up the ball. "Let's go back to Pallet Town." We went back.

_"I wonder why that Mankey was so mad." _Bulbasaur wondered out loud.

"I don't know." I replied as we entered Pallet Town.

"Ah! Anthony!" Prof. Oak said as we arrived. "Did you get the package?"

"Yeah, and I got a Mankey as well, but it was really angry." I replied. "I'll show you. Mankey, I choose you!" Mankey came out.

_"Where am I?" _The Mankey asked. _"Last I remember, some human kicked me and I got angry."_

"What did it say Anthony?" Prof. Oak asked.

"He said someone kicked him, he got angry, and doesn't remember anything else until now." I replied.

"I wonder who kicked him." Prof. Oak responded.

"Hey Prof. Oak." Donald said as he walked up. "Well, it looks like the looser is here too."

"You and Eevee lost to Pikachu and me, yet you call me the looser?" I asked.

_"It's him! He's the one who kicked me!" _Mankey shouted while pointing at Donald.

"What's he saying now?" Prof. Oak asked me.

"He's saying that Donald is the one who kicked him." I replied.

"So that's the Mankey that got its butt kicked by my Spearow, it was so weak that I just kicked it out of my way!" Donald said.

"That was mean!" I said to Donald angrily.

"It doesn't care, I mean come on, Pokemon are too stupid to care about things." Donald replied.

"First of all, emotions have nothing to do with intelligence. Second of all, Pokemon are living creatures, you shouldn't be so mean to them. Third, most Pokemon are very smart." I said to Donald while getting angrier.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought if you think that." Donald replied.

"No, you're the fool." I said. We began to argue.

-Normal-

'Why is he sticking up for Pokemon?' Pikachu wondered. 'Could I have been wrong about him? No! I can't let myself think that way! He's a human, and they're all the same!'

_"What's wrong Pikachu?" _Bulbasaur asked in concern when he saw that Pikachu was thinking hard about something.

_"What do you care, you're friends with a human." _Pikachu replied.

_"You can't blame our trainer for what happened to your family." _Bulbasaur said to Pikachu.

_"What happened to his family?" _Mankey asked.

"Enough!" Prof. Oak shouted. "Donald, Pokemon do have feelings, now you and Anthony stop fighting right now."

-Anthony-

"We'll settle this later." Donald said to me.

"Anthony, can I have my package now?" Prof. Oak asked me.

"Yeah, here it is." I said as I handed it to him.

"Good, now I've got a gift for the both of you." Prof. Oak said as he held up a red device. "This is called a Pokedex, I want both of you to take one and use it on your journey, it records data of Pokemon you see or catch, if you catch a Pokemon the Pokedex will give more information than if you just saw it. These are the first, and I've been asked to test them, if they work right then beginning trainers will all get one when they start out, but I'm too old to go on a journey to test it out myself, so I'm asking you two."

"I'll do it Prof. Oak." I replied.

"So will I, but I'll do it faster than you Anthony." Donald said. We both got a Pokedex, and Donald went back to his journey.

"So Anthony, are you leaving now?" Prof. Oak asked.

"No, I'm going home. It's been a long day, I don't want to begin my journey so late, and I'd like to spend time with my family." I replied as I went home. When I opened the door, I found that the lights were out, I turned them on and my family, Ash, his mom, Josh, and his sister Candice jumped out.

"Surprise!" They shouted as they came out.

"Hey Anthony, good luck on your journey!" Josh said while walking up to me.

"Josh!" I shouted in surprise. "You came all the way from Johto to wish me luck?"

"Of course, you're my best friend after all." He replied.

"By the way, I finished my work on the Poke Gear, so everyone, let me register your phone numbers." I said as Josh, Ash, and my family gave me their phone numbers.

"Hey Anthony! Let's have some fun!" Ash said as the party began.

"I'm so lucky to have such a great family and friends." I said as I began to play games with everyone.

_"I'm staying out of this." _Pikachu said as he went to another part of the room.

**End of Chapter **

Well, another chapter down. Next chapter Pikachu finally realizes that Anthony isn't as bad as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

I don't own Pokemon

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

-Point of View-

Chapter 4: Realization

**Viridian Forest in the year 2000**

-Anthony-

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and I got to Viridian City, and Pikachu was still having an attitude problem towards humans. I received Prof. Oak's package, and as I was about to head back to Pallet Town, I found an enraged Mankey, I calmed and caught him. I later found out that Donald was the one who angered him. Prof. Oak gave Donald and me Pokedexes, and then my family threw a party for me. I am now in Viridian Forest. I have caught a Pidgey and I am battling a Caterpie with Mankey.

"Mankey! Use Scratch!" Mankey scratched Caterpie; Caterpie used String Shot, which trapped Mankey with a sticky string that covered him.

_"Help!" _Mankey shouted to me while trying to get free.

"Don't worry! Poke Ball, go!" I shouted as I threw a Poke Ball at Caterpie, the Poke Balls shook a few times, and then it stopped as Caterpie was captured. The string covering Mankey vanished.

_"You're good at this." _Bulbasaur said to me.

"Thanks." I said as I pat Bulbasaur on the head.

_"How long are you going to keep pretending that you care about us?" _Pikachu asked. Bulbasaur, Mankey, and I were all getting annoyed at him.

"I'm not pretending." I replied, then I saw a Weedle sneaking up on Pikachu, but it was staying hidden in the forest, so I was the only one who saw it. "Watch out!" I shouted as I pushed Pikachu out of the way as the Weedle attacked with Poison Sting, and I took the attack. Normally a Pokemon can handle a Poison Sting and come out of it with just fainting eventually at the most, but getting stung in the back when they aren't expecting anything is a different story.

_"Anthony!" _Bulbasaur and Mankey shouted as they ran towards me. Pikachu looked surprised.

_"Why did you save me?" _Pikachu asked. _"You might die because of that!"_ I gave a weak grin.

"Maybe, but I won't let anything happen to my family and friends." I replied. "You guys are like family to me, even if you hate me Pikachu." Were the last words I said before I fell unconscious.

-Normal-

Bulbasaur and Mankey were worried and they were trying to find some way to help Anthony. Pikachu however, he was just plain enraged.

_"He's been kind to me all this time, and all I've done is be mean to him in return, and now, he may die because he protected me."_Pikachu said with tears in his eyes, and then he looked towards the Weedle with hate in his eyes. _"I'm going to make you pay!" _Pikachu used Quick Attack and ran behind Weedle faster than anyone could see. Pikachu grabbed the Weedle's tail, but he made sure to avoid the stinger, then he slammed Weedle's head against a rock several times, then he threw the Weedle into a tree. Bulbasaur and Mankey watched all of it, and they were scared of Pikachu right then. Pikachu ran to Anthony's backpack and searched through it until he found a Poke Ball. _"Poke Ball, go!" _Pikachu threw the Poke Ball at the Weedle, the Weedlewas sucked inside, and the ball then shook a few times before stopping.

_"Did I just see what I think I saw?"_Bulbasaur asked Mankey in shock.

_"You mean a Pokemon capturing another Pokemon? Yeah, you did." _Mankey said, he was just as surprised as Bulbasaur was.

_"What are you two waiting for?" _Pikachu shouted. _"We have to get him to a hospital!" _Pikachu found Caterpie's and Pidgey's Poke Balls, called them out, and explained what happened. Then he went over to Weedle's Poke Ball, let Weedle out, and had him help, which he did after complaining about being captured by another Pokemon.

**In another area of Viridian Forest**

A girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of jeans, was searching through the forest, a squirrel Pokemon with yellow cheeks, blue ears, and a blue stripe going down its back and tail was beside her.

"Man, I can't believe it, we still haven't found a Pikachu, I knew they were hard to find in here, but this is ridiculous!" The girl shouted in annoyance.

_"Come on Randi, don't get angry, we'll find one." _The Pokemon said, since it was her Pokemon, and since they had been together for a while, Randi had a good idea of what she said.

"I know, but I heard that Scottie started his journey recently, and I know that Pikachuis his favorite kind of Pokemon, so I really want to catch one to give him." Randi replied. Like Anthony's family Randi referred to him as Scottie.

_"You better not die on me!" _Pikachu shouted, but Randi couldn't understand him, she just knew that she heard a Pikachu; she went to where she heard Pikachu, and she saw Anthony, with three ropes tied around him one was being pulled by Pikachu, one by Mankey, and one by Pidgey, Caterpie and Weedle had grabbed onto him with String Shot and were also pulling, and Bulbasaur was using Vine Whip to pull him. They were heading back to Viridian City.

"Scottie!" Randi shouted as she ran over to where Anthony was being pulled by his Pokemon, then she lifted him up, put him on her back, and then started heading to Viridian City while Anthony's Pokemon continued to pull. "What happened to Anthony?" Randi asked in concern. "Tell Pachirisu, and she'll tell me, since I know her so well, I can usually figure out what she's saying." Pikachu, while pulling, explained what happened to Pachirisu, who told Randi. "We have to hurry!" Randi was concerned now. "Once Scottie's better, I'm going to get revenge on that Weedle." She said while glaring at Weedle, who gulped in fear.

**Viridian City, hospital**

Anthony had been brought to the hospital, and had been given an antidote for the poison, but it didn't completely go away; it was up to him to recover from what remained. Randi, Pachirisu, and all of Anthony's Pokemon were watching over him. Pikachu had managed to get Weedle transferred to be one of Anthony's Pokemon, and then Pikachu activated the video phone and called Prof. Oak to send Weedle to his lab, so that Randi couldn't kill Weedle. Prof. Oak was surprised that a Pikachu had called him, and that it was this particular Pikachu. It took a while, but Pikachu was able to let Prof. Oak know what happened. So Weedle was transferred Prof. Oak's lab, where he was safe, at least, for the moment.

"Please, be ok." Randi said with tears in her eyes. Anthony groaned and opened his eyes.

"Man, that hurt." Anthony said as he sat up slowly.

"No!" Randi shouted as she made him lie back down. "You're in no condition to get back up!"

"Randi, what are you doing here?" Anthony asked as he looked at her, and then he sat back up.

"I was looking for a Pikachuto catch and give to you, now stay down!" Randi said while making him lie back again.

"I'm ok." Anthony said with a sigh as he sat up again. "I've already recovered."

"I don't care if you say you've recovered, until the doctors tell you that you can get up, you are going to lie down!" Randi said in annoyance as she made him lie back again and glared at him to get him to stop. It didn't work. Pikachu and the other Pokemon watched in amusement as this continued. "You are not going to win this boy, now lie down!"

"Ok, I will..." Anthony began with a sigh as he closed his eyes, making Randi wonder why he gave up so suddenly, before he opened his eyes, which were glowing. "...not!"

"Crud, I forgot about those psychic powers." Randi said as she was frozen by Anthony's psychic powers, and Anthony got up. The doctor came in and saw Anthony standing, while Randi was still frozen.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked in confusion.

"I'm better now, after being given that antidote, I was able to recover fairly quick." Anthony replied.

"I still need to run a check up on you." The doctor said as began examining Anthony, who had let Randi free of his psychic powers, and Anthony was exhausted from using so much energy. The doctor said that Anthony was ok after finishing, and he released Anthony, who recalled all of his Pokemon, except Pikachu and Bulbasaur.

_"You idiot!" _Pikachu shouted at Anthony after they got out of the hospital. _"Never do that again, you worried me!" _That shocked Anthony.

"You were worried?" Anthony asked. "I thought you hated humans."

_"I still do, except for you and that girl." _Pikachu replied. _"You saved my life, and she helped us save your life."_

"Yeah, thanks for that, and this is going to make things much easier." Anthony said, right before he was hit upside the head by Randi. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me worry so much! You have to be more careful!" She shouted at him in annoyance.

"Man, first Pikachu ridicules me, now you!" Anthony said with a sigh. Then the two trainers and their Pokemon heard a cry for help from the area that Anthony caught Mankey at, but Randi couldn't understand it since it was from a Pokemon. The group ran towards the area where they heard the shout and saw a male Nidoran, with its back left leg caught in a wire. Anthony took out a pocket knife and cut the wire, freeing the Nidoran, who looked at Anthony happily.

_"Thank you!" _The Nidoran shouted in joy.

"You're welcome." Anthony said, surprising the Nidoran that a human could understand him. "Now go on home." He got up and began to turn around and go back to Viridian Forest, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey loser!" Donald shouted as he came up. "Don't tell me your heading for the Elite Four. I doubt you don't even have any badges, the guards won't let you through if you don't!"

"I'm not heading for the Elite Four; I was just helping a Pokemon out." Anthony replied.

"Yeah, so leave him alone Donald!" Randi said as she came up behind Anthony. Donald got hearts in his eyes.

"Randi! Why are you hanging out with this loser?" Donald asked.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Randi asked in annoyance. "Anthony is my boyfriend, and I don't like you!"

"Come on!" Donald replied. "What do you see in that loser?"

"Donald, leave us alone!" Anthony shouted in annoyance at his rival.

"Let's have a battle!" Donald responded. "Winner becomes her boyfriend!" Randi's face went red with anger. She walked up to him and slapped him really hard, knocking him down.

"Never say something like that again!" Randi shouted in anger. "A person's love is not something that can be bet on!"

"That's right, I'll battle you anyway, but I won't bet on her love." Anthony said angrily. Donald took out a Poke Ball and threw it.

"Go, Spearow!" Donald shouted, as his Spearow came out.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu nodded and jumped down, with sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Man, what is it with boys and wanting to fight so much?" Randi asked while turning her head to look at Pachirisu, and her eyes went wide as she saw Pachirisu in a cheerleader outfit with pompoms. "Where and when did you get those, and when did you get a chance to put them on?"

_"That's my secret." _Pachirisu replied. _"Pikachu! Pikachu! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"_Anthony, Pikachu, and Spearow all sweat dropped.

'Fan girls.' They all thought while sighing in annoyance.

"Spearow, use Peck!" Donald shouted. Spearow started flying towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Anthony countered. Pikachu zapped Spearow, defeating it instantly.

"Darn it!" Donald shouted as he called back Spearow and threw out a new Poke Ball. "Go Eevee!" Eevee came out.

"Pikachu return!" Anthony shouted. Pikachu came back. "Go Bulbasaur!"

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Eevee charged at Bulbasaur, trying to slam against him.

"Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip to jump!" Bulbasaur smacked the ground with its attack and went high into the air, causing Eevee's Tackle to miss Bulbasaur landed behind Eevee. "Now hit Eevee with your own Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged Eevee, and hit it. Eevee flew back a little.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Donald shouted. Eevee leapt forward, and then bit Bulbasaur and wouldn't let go.

_"Ow! Get off of me!" _Bulbasaur shouted in pain, shaking to try and throw Eevee off. but Eevee still wouldn't let go, so Bulbasaur walked over to a large rock, and then swung Eevee into it, causing Eevee to let go in pain.

"Alright! Bulbasaur, grab it with Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur wrapped its vines around Eevee's body, keeping it from being able to move. "Now slam it into the ground." After the Bite attack earlier, Bulbasaur was all too happy to comply, and slammed Eevee down hard, and defeated.

"No! I lost to you again!?" Donald shouted in anger.

"Now go away Donald, and don't bother us again." Randi said.

"This isn't over yet!" Donald replied. "I'll win your love yet!" Donald left. Anthony turned around and noticed that the Nidoran from earlier was behind him.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

_"I want to come with you." _Nidoran replied.

"Really?" Anthony asked. Nidoran nodded. Anthony took out a Poke Ball and held it out in front of Nidoran, who then pressed the button on the front, and then went inside.

"Well, that was an interesting way to get a new Pokemon." Randi said.

"I get the feeling that a friend of mine will get a lot of Pokemon this way." Anthony replied.

**Pallet Town**

Ash was playing around with some kids in Pallet Town, when he suddenly stopped.

"I get the feeling that someone is talking about me." He said, but then shrugged it off and continued to play.

**End of Chapter**

Another chapter finished. I would have had the next chapter of Poke Rangers Orre up a few months ago, but my computer kept messing up on me right when I was almost finished with one of the hardest parts, and got rid of all of that part. I'll have that chapter up before too long. I've got a poll on my profile, and I'd like it if more people would vote on it, even though it isn't Poke Rangers related (except if you count a few cross-overs that will happen soon, which is why I need people to vote). Please review!


End file.
